


trying, grades, failure

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Grades, High School, Poetry, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: I come from a household of high-achievers. Stress drags me down.





	trying, grades, failure

There is no point.  
I am told to value trying – and I do.  
However,  
my trying doesn’t work. It isn’t enough.

Grades are useless. They do not properly show the amount of effort put in. It is useless for me to try and value myself with these numbers. I am not those numbers.  
I will always fail things and get bad grades on things. There’s no point, really, in even trying – except, that is, for appearances.

I am told to value trying – and I do.  
However,  
I do not anymore.  
There is no point.  
My trying doesn’t work. It is never enough.  
Why should I try when I always get the same result – failure?

Why should I? Why am I subjected to these ridiculous tests? They don’t know me. They don’t know what I can do. Academics are a waste of time. There is no real point to this. Sure, teach me information and ask me questions about it – but do not test me. Do not give me a number; I will not base my successes on such a pitiful thing.

I am done – with this, with it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> \- M


End file.
